


Taken For A Ride

by aliveandbeating



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, the title is a just dumb pun if youre curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveandbeating/pseuds/aliveandbeating
Summary: Uhh whatever people are calling this ship wilnry wilry helliam its all here baybey.In this au william doesnt do any murders and hes not evil or anything; This is just a short story with a lot of "fluff" and general awkward trying-to-express-romantic-interest-when-you're-emotionally-stunted-adult-men kinds of things.I tried to keep them in character though, so besides what i said above its not intended to be that different from the books and whatnot. Enjoy!
Relationships: Henry Emily/William Afton, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	1. First Try

It was a night like any other at Fazbear's Diner. Henry Emily, the founder and owner of the restaurant, was hard at work in the back room. He had been working tirelessly on his latest robot endoskeleton; he was always trying to make hardier and safer designs. Now, though, his hands wavered, and his eyes began to close. He was about to collapse onto his work when a hand on his shoulder suddenly jostled him awake. Turning, he saw William Afton, the co-owner of Fazbear's and Henry's best friend since college. He had been working on his own project across the room, though now he let go of Henry's shoulder and looked at him with concern.

"Hey," Henry mumbled. "What's up?"

William snorted. "Clearly not you," he replied, looking him over. "Are you sure you've been getting enough sleep?" 

Henry shrugged, and uttered a non-committal grunt. He started to turn back to his work, but William stopped him, putting his hand back on his shoulder. He sighed, and muttered under his breath. 

"Christ, Emily. You're barely awake. Take a break, go home. The robots aren't going anywhere," he said with a little smile. Henry looked at him silently for a long moment, considering sleepily. Watching him, William remembered just how far the other's house was compared to his. _There's no way he's going to make it back there alone,_ he realized, grimacing.

"Hey!" He said suddenly. "What if I drive you back there, so you don't fall asleep at the wheel. If you stay here any longer you might as well be sleeping at your desk," he pointed out. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, it'll be no problem." Henry stared at him for a moment longer, processing, then started to get up.

"Alright," he conceded with a grunt, and allowed William to lead him to his car, settling into the passenger seat as the other turned the keys in the ignition. Will gave him one last glance before turning out of the lot, and allowed himself to smile at Henry's peaceful face before turning to face the road.

William glanced warily at the trees lining the road as they drew into the little clearing where Henry's house rested. It wasn't very deep in the woods, but still away from any recognizable suburbs. William could understand why, and almost envied his seclusion, but all the same, the distance from his own residence made visits all the more difficult. He'd considered moving closer a couple times, but dismissed the notion for its absurdity, though tonight the thought followed him once more and could only be shaken off once they rolled into the driveway and he was able to focus his mind elsewhere.

He pushed the brake and shut the car off in one swift motion, turning quickly to check on Henry, who hadn't said a word the entire ride. It seemed like he hadn't stirred at all, but his chest rose and fell softly. William took a long moment to watch, hypnotized by the peaceful rhythm, stunned by this serene moment in time. All of a sudden he became uncomfortably aware of his own inhales and exhales, and tore himself from the seat and got out. He circled around, and opened the door slowly in case Henry was leaning on it, but it opened without waking him. "Henry," he said softly, "we're here, Henry." He took his shoulder and gave it a few light shakes, and the other man slowly opened his eyes, looking up at him with a glazed expression, smiling slightly when their gazes met.

"So we are," Henry yawned. He got up and stretched, started towards the house, then stopped. William watched him, confused, and after a long couple seconds Henry turned back around. William gave him a little wave, not even trying to hide his concerned expression, but Henry walked back down to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, smiling warily. Henry opened his mouth as if to respond, but he just looked back at him with glistening eyes. It made him nervous, and he began to fumble for some way to continue speaking, but as he did Henry drew closer. He drew his face up to William's, and the moonlight shone in his eyes as they pierced into him and suddenly the clearing didn't feel so open, and he froze, feeling the nervous emotions rising up in his chest. He almost gasped for air, but stopped himself before Henry could notice. He was exceedingly close now, but he paused and just studied William for a moment, searching for something. Finally, he held up his hand a little, and brought it up to the other's face, watching his reaction. William watched with wide eyes, but did not shy away. The touch initially felt all too close and yet warm in a way he hadn't expected, and almost involuntarily William leaned against Henry's palm, and let out a shaky breath. Henry barely stifled a chuckle, and at this and the absurdity of the moment William couldn't stop from laughing a little as well, and then he felt his panic subside and the warmness replace it, and he looked at Henry with a new peace, and Henry smiled back at him, and then Henry's lips met his.

It was only for a moment and then Henry was gone, drawing his hand back and turning back to his house, almost in a rush. He was at the door in what felt like an instant, and he turned around to give a nervous last smile and parting wave before disappearing into the dark home.

William stood there for a long moment. He felt frozen, paralyzed; as if when he moved from this spot he would ruin some element of the moment, but the warmth he had been given had disappeared into the house with Henry, and after a moment he shook his head and turned back to his car. He pulled away slowly, but when he got onto the main road he grabbed desperately at the radio and turned it up as high as he could bear. But no matter what, as he sped home and even as he tried to fall asleep in his bed, the moment followed him until he couldn't push it away any longer, and at last he let the warmth of Henry Emily pull him into unconsciousness.


	2. Picked Up

Henry awoke to the sound of the doorbell, and after a second of sorting his memories of last night back into order he sat up in a panic. He whipped his head around to look at the clock; it was 8:30 am. He groaned. Of course, he thought, William always goes into work early. He knew this very well, and yet when he headed into his house last night he had gone straight to bed and fallen asleep, exhausted for a multitude of reasons, and had completely forgotten that William was even coming over to pick him up. He went over to the window, and opened it to see William fidgeting on the doorstep, calculating how much time should pass before he pressed the doorbell again. At the sound though, he looked up at Henry and looked almost shocked to see him before recomposing himself.

"Hey!" Henry called, feeling embarrassed. "Give me a second, I'll be right down!" William just nodded, and Henry ducked back inside, rushing down to the door. He fumbled with the lock and jerked it open, giving a quick smile, and William smiled back, his regular charisma already almost completely back in place. "Hey," Henry repeated, "Sorry, I just got up, I forgot to set an alarm." He sighed. "I'm gonna go get dressed, make yourself at home." He gestured to a couch, then started back up to his room. Out of the corner of his eye he could see William staring back to him before starting to wander about the house.

Opening his closet, he thumbed through shirt after shirt, finally settling on a plaid green one in the back. It was one of those favorite things you wear to feel better, and he could tell he was going to need it to get through today. He sighed again, cursing his past self under his breath. Last night was the worst time for....now the entire car ride is going to be awkward. He breathed in, then out, then got dressed and walked back downstairs, resigning himself to his fate. When he arrived back in the living room, William was sitting patiently on the couch, getting up when Henry entered the room.

"Your house is remarkably empty," William commented bluntly, and Henry shrugged, caught off guard by the statement.

"I'm not in it very much," he admitted. "And I've never had much of an eye for decorations."

"Fair enough," William said, and looked to the door. "Are you ready to leave?" Henry laughed a little, which made William look back at him.

"Yeah, I guess so. Ready whenever you are."

"Alright then," William laughed back, almost nervously. He went to the door, and Henry followed him, getting his keys and locking the door behind them. They walked to the car and like before, settled into their respective seats and drove off.

The car ride was long and practically suffocating. Henry could feel William's eyes burning into him, and he thought about telling him to keep his eyes on the road, but he didn't feel confident enough to address his gaze. Instead he fiddled with his shirt buttons, and stared out the side window in silence. William was quiet as well, only speaking to mutter curses under his breath about other drivers. When they arrived, they still hadn't said a word, and the silence was only broken when they arrived at the front desk.

"Henry!! Willy!! How are you guys?" Called the young man at the counter, putting his feet up and waving at them.

"I thought I told you to knock that off," William groaned, and Henry stifled a laugh.

"We're fine, Fritz, thanks," Henry added.

"Yeah, I'd hope so," Fritz said, nodding. "When I saw Henry's car was in the lot and he wasn't here, I thought maybe Willy finally snapped and kidnapped you in some kind of jealous rivalry stunt!" He laughed, and Henry and William joined halfheartedly, glancing at each other and then away.

"No, I was just tired and William offered to drive me home," Henry explained, suddenly feeling his face flush. Oh god.

"Indeed," William confirmed. "I had to; where would we be if the man with all the good ideas went up in flames?" He smirked at Henry, and the other smiled back, feeling his face get warmer. He elbowed William in response.

"Real considerate of you," he growled, but the smile didn't leave his face.

"Wow, was it really that bad?" Fritz said, surprised. He turned to Henry and smiled. "Maybe you should spend more time sleeping and less time doing...whatever it is you do instead," he remarked innocently, and Henry narrowed his eyes at him for a long moment.

"Will do, Fritz," he said finally, and headed towards the back room. "Hold down the fort out here." William turned to follow him.

"Will-do, boss!" Fritz sang, and sat back in his chair again.

The rest of the day passed without much commotion, and slowly the two men fell back into their natural routine, as if nothing at all out of the ordinary had occurred between them. The day passed without incident, and soon the sun was setting and the diner was closing. Henry had resumed work on his next creation, and William set to work on the existing ones.

"You know," William groaned, prying an unfortunate toy from Chica's still but stubborn metal jaws, "Sometimes I wonder why we don't hire a janitor to do this instead."

"Because it would be expensive and we can deal with it on our own just fine," Henry replied, smiling to himself.

"Right, right. You can deal with Freddy then, since you're so capable," he retorted, smiling, and finally yanked the toy free.

"Oh, yeah. Remind me to put up some more "Don't Touch Freddy" signs up," he sighed.

"Duly noted."

Time passed and while the restaurant was quiet, the tension from earlier started to settle back in, and Henry found himself unable to focus. He looked up at William, who had started to look over some blueprints of his own. He looked from him, to his work, to his watch. Glancing at the time. It was late; William would surely be headed home soon. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, the other man yawned a bit too pointedly and got up, rolling up the papers in front of him and putting them in a nearby drawer.

"Well...I guess that's today, then." He looked over at Henry, awkwardly waiting for his reaction.

Henry blinked at him. "Oh. I mean, right. Yeah." He looked down at his work again, eyes faraway, gears turning in his head. William waited, but Henry was silent.

"Well...goodnight, Henry." William paused at the doorway, then walked through, his expression unreadable.

Before he could make it out the door, though, Henry came rushing out of the workshop, practically ramming the door open. The metal frame slammed with a resounding BANG, and William jumped and whipped around to see Henry running up to him.

"WAIT! Wait a second," he gasped, still recovering from the blow to the door. William thought about commenting but stayed quiet. He began to reach his hand out to steady him but quickly decided against that, too, instead opting to close the door he had been exiting through. Henry took a moment to compose himself, then looked at William and gave him a nervous but genuine smile.

"Can you come over to my house tonight??"


	3. Home at Last

William gripped the steering wheel tightly as the two cars sped into the night. Staring blankly at the vehicle in front of him, he replayed the last half hour in his mind, still processing the conversation.

"Come...over...?" He had asked, grasping for words.

"Uh, yeah! I just, I...I need to talk to you about something, it's just...really important." Henry stuttered then, his voice getting faster. "Of course, I know you were heading out and if you don't have time to or whatever it's okay if you don't want t--"

"Yes!!" William interrupted, then quickly added, "I mean, of course I want to talk." He smiled. "If it's so urgent, I'll gladly come over. No need to get so worked up, Emily."

Henry let out a long breath, and gave another nervous grin. "If you say so....Afton."

William realized he had begun to dig his nails into the foam of the wheel, and pulled his hands away, trying to release the tension before setting them back. What could he want to talk about? He pondered, going over what he could remember of whatever paperwork he'd last read. It's got to be about Fredbear's...is that why he made the comment about expenses? Another explanation began to form in his head but he swatted it away before it could form into words, but as they entered the tree-lined roads he was reminded of the night before, and the thought persisted. He stared ahead, gritting his teeth, trying to clear his head, but just as he had begun to properly concentrate, they had arrived.

Henry pulled in front of the garage, and William followed suit. Henry got out first, going and standing patiently on the steps, waiting for the man to catch up. William shook his head and climbed out of the vehicle, and walked wordlessly up to the house. The two of them headed inside again, Henry hanging back to flip the door latch behind them.

"Well...make yourself at home," Henry said, heading somewhat hurriedly towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna get something to drink, do you want anything?"

William settled down on the couch like he had before. "Uh, sure." He replied. "What do you have?"

Henry rifled noisily through his fridge. "I have milk, juice.....I think this is a 'lager'?" He held a can up so that William could see it. William sat up, surprised.

"You drink beer??"

"Not really," Henry snorted. "I bought this like a month ago. Never really know when to drink it. You want some?"

"If you're not going to drink it, sure," William answered. Henry nodded, resting the can on the counter, and went and poured himself some water. He returned with the drinks, handed William the can, and sat down carefully beside him. "So," he continued, breaking the tab, "what did you want to talk about?"

Henry looked the glass in his hand, thinking hard about what he was going to say next, and when he looked back up, his eyes met William's and all at once, he broke.

"I'm so sorry, I've been such an idiot, I was tired yesterday, I didn't think straight-"

"Henry--"

"I'm so fucking stupid, that was so gross of me, I should've just drove home myself, I don't know what I was thinking-"

"Henry--"

"I made an assumption and I shouldn't have, I don't know what I thought would happen, I don't know why I do these things, I--"

"HENRY!"

Henry stopped. There were tears in his eyes, and the glass shook in his hands. William looked at him with shock on his face, and Henry wanted to crumple in on himself, and he shut his eyes, trying not to cry. I did it again. I just made it worse. It was fine until I opened my big mouth, and now--Henry's thoughts were cut short as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He gasped in spite of himself, and opened his eyes in surprise. William had him in an iron grip, his face buried into Henry's shoulder, his face obscured. Henry was caught off-guard, but slowly he put his glass on the floor, took his arms and put them around William, hugging him back.

They embraced for a long time. It could have been a couple minutes, thirty, or even an hour, but Henry was so lost in the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. His heart still hammered in his chest as he gripped his old partner tight, but he had never felt safer, and his breathing grew slow and contented.

Eventually, William sat back a bit. He brought his face in front of Henry's, drawing an arm back to bring one of the hands holding his sides up to his face. He leaned into it, more purposefully now, and smiled against it. Henry just looked at him in surprise, not knowing what to say. Before he had the chance to, though, William began to speak. His voice was gentle, and his breath hot against Henry's palm.

"Try again," he murmured. "Please."

Henry hesitated, then gulped, and then he did.

So much, so suddenly. It was warm, soft, it was suffocating, but in a way that was wonderful. William leaned into Henry, pressing into him so much that the latter almost fell over. Suddenly he could feel hands gripping at his face and his side, holding him in firmly in place. After a long second he realized should reciprocate, and gently squeezed back, distracted by the overwhelming affection that enveloped him.

After what felt like forever yet somehow all too short a moment, William softly detached his lips from Henry's. They looked at each other for a long moment, silent and unmoving, until William finally spoke.

"Well...was that better?"

Henry stifled a cackle, and William grinned. The two burst into laughter, hugging each other tightly, shaking with hysterics. It was so beautiful. It was perfect.

It was the most relieved they had felt in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, stay tuned....I have a continuation of sorts in the works ;]


End file.
